CORRECT ANTINEUTRINO ABSORPTION
By Prof. L.Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) November 4, 2015 It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of various wrong nuclear theories. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism neither was able to reveal the strong nuclear force and the so-called weak interaction of the beta decay. Under these difficulties in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. In that paper I showed that the strong nuclear force is due to the application of the well-established laws of electromagnetism between 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. See my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons So in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the new structure of protons and neutrons Heisenberg in the year 1932 tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting incorrectly that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's false idea introduced his meson theory and later under the abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested a hypothetical unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. In the “Electroweak interaction-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “ In particle physics, the electroweak interaction is the unified description of two of the four known fundamental interactions of nature: electromagnetism and the weak interaction. Although these two forces appear very different at everyday low energies, the theory models them as two different aspects of the same force. Above the unification energy, on the order of 100 GeV, they would merge into a single electroweak force. Thus, if the universe is hot enough (approximately 1015 K, a temperature exceeded until shortly after the Big Bang), then the electromagnetic force and weak force merge into a combined electroweak force. During the electroweak epoch, the electroweak force separated from the strong force. During the quark epoch, the electroweak force split into the electromagnetic and weak force.” In fact, in my paper OUR EARLY UNIVERSE I showed that the third epoch (1/1036- 1/1012 sec) called Electroweak epoch '''was based on the invalid Electroweak theory developed by Glashow in the 1960s who tried to unify the false weak force with the real electromagnetic force of natural laws. This theory using the symmetry of mathematics of a false gauge theory required the existence of fallacious massless particles but since the wrong idea of weak interaction assumed massive force carriers of short range, Weinberg (1967) using the experiments of high energy accelerators described the predictions of massive particles under the hypothesis of a spontaneous symmetry braking of the invalid Higgs field. (See also my paper “CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ”). In fact, under a critical temperature the non oriented spins which give Fm = 0 were changed into partially oriented spins which give Fme able for the formation of the quark soup. Finally Gell-mann (1973) in his theory of quantum chromodynamics influenced by Einstein’s invalid massless quanta of fields for the explanation of nuclear forces introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false massless gluons. In fact massles particles cannot exist in accordance with my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS. See also my papers DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE and NEUTRINO-QUARK INTERACTION. According to natural laws of electromagnetism the binding energy of the neutral quark triads (dud) in the structure of protons and neutrons is due to another strong force of electromagnetism, because the charge +2e/3 of the up quark at a very short distances interacts with the charges -e/3 and -e/3 of the two down quarks . On the other hand in the antineutrino absorption the antineutrino (ν-) interacts with the charged up quark under a weak electromagnetic forces like the photon which interacts with the electron in the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION . hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 which rejects Einstein's famous equation E = mc2 . It is well known that according to electromagnetic laws a dipole photon of my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” (1993) interacts at a distance with the electron charge( -e). In this case using the electromagnetic vectors not of fields but of intensities Ey and Bz we get Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc ( See my INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). Here Fm is the magnetic force which contributes not to the change of velocity but to the change of photon mass because the photon cannot move faster than the speed of light. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 This result led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, because the photon mass m turns into the electron mass ΔΜ. In the same way under my neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a dipole photon. So, one must conclude that it interacts with the charge +2e/3 of the up quark under weak electromagnetic forces. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. ANTINEUTRINO ABSORPTION UNDER A WEAK ELECTOMAGNETIC INTERACTION BETWEEN THE DIPOLE ANTINEUTRINO AND THE CHARGE OF THE UP QUARK According to the experiments the absorption of the antineutrino (ν-) by a proton (p) gives a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) as ν- + p = n + e+ This process can be observed for a hydrogen target if the energy of the antineutrino is sufficiently large (ν- = 1.8 ΜeV). When the target is a nucleus we may write (Z, N ) +ν- = ( Ζ-1, Ν +1) + e+ The antineutrinos needed for the above reaction are produced plentifully in reactors. Antineutrino absorption has been observed, the target material in one experiment being CdCl2 , the antineutrino source, the Savannah River high flux reactor. The most recent experiment of this type that was initiated by Cowan, Reines et al (1956) was performed in 1966 by Nezrick and Reines who obtained the absorption cross section σexp = (0.94)10-43 cm2 In the discussion thus far it has been tacitly assumed that the antineutrino (ν-) emitted in neutron decay differs from the neutrino (ν+) emitted in proton decay. However Majorana in 1937 developed a theory in which the neutrino and antineutrino are identical particles. In fact, I discovered that the antineutrino, like the neutron, has a negative charge along the periphery and a positive one at the center, while the neutrino has a positive charge along the periphery and a negative one at the center. Then in the case of the hydrogen target using the new structure of protons and neutrons we may write ν- + + 4u + 5d = [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ]+ e+ or ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ In this case the (dud) scheme of spinning quarks is very stable because of electric and magnetic attractions. However the (ddd) becomes an unstable system. Note that the like charges –e/3 of each down quark exert electric repulsions but the very great peripheral velocities (faster than light) of spinning down quarks are responsible for the magnetic attractions which are stronger than the electric repulsions. The above reaction can also be written as ν- + u = d + e+ In this reaction a proton (p) changes into a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) is emitted as the up quark ( u) changes into the down quark (d) . That is, the antineutrino interaction with the up quark leads to the transformation of the stable proton (p) into the unstable neutron ( n) like the excitation of an atom under the absorption of photon. The same photon absorption we also observe when we separate the deuteron (D) into its component protons (p) and neutrons (n) according to the relation γ + D = p + n . As in the case of the photon-electron interaction with a weak electromagnetic interaction since the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative one along the periphery it behaves like a dipolic particle and interacts with the positive charge +2e/3 of the up quark with weak electromagnetic forces of short range. While the simple interaction of the n-p system is of strong electromagnetic interaction. In this case of antineutrino -up quark interaction both particles have spins with very great peripheral velocities ( υ>>c ) which give magnetic attractions stronger than the electric repulsions. Though the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we see that here the antineutrino is an energetic particle for giving off its energy or mass not only to the up quark but also to the positron in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. That is in the following reaction ν- + u = d + e+ using the masses of up and down quarks we can write the equation of the conservation law of mass in terms of MeV/c2 as 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.51 Also according to the law of charge conservation, since the antineutrino has two equal and opposite charges we write the charge conservation as 0 + 2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3. Under these very important conservation laws which invalidate Einstein’s relativity theories, I discovered that the so-called weak interaction of Fermi’s theory which led to the invalid electroweak theory, in fact, is a simple reaction related with the unstable neutron (n) which has 92 neutral quark triads (dud). So it decays into the stable proton (p) with 93 neutral quark triads after the emission of an electron (e-) and an antineutrino (ν-) according to the simple reaction n = p + e- + ν- or + 4u +8d = + 4u + 5d + e- + ν- or (ddd) = (dud) + e- + ν- or d = u + e- + ν- COMPLICATIONS OF THE ELECTROWEAK THEORY IN BETA DECAY Though the antineutrino absorption is similar to the photon absorption occurring under the weak electromagnetic interaction of natural laws today many physicist believe incorrectly that it is due to the exchange of very massive particles which violate the conservation laws of mass and energy. For example in the Weak Force-BRITANICCA ” one reads: “Particles interact through the weak force by exchanging force-carrier particles known as the W and Z particles. These particles are heavy, with masses about 100 times the mass of a proton, and it is their heaviness that defines the extremely short-range nature of the weak force and that makes the weak force appear weak at the low energies associated with radioactivity.” Historically Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Since the unstable W and Z bosons are produced at high energy accelerators with significant masses they should interact with particles of high energy to justify the decay of unstable very massive quarks produced in the same high energies. For example the decay of top quark t can be written with the following reaction: t = W + b where b is the bottom quark. However at every day low energies as in the beta decay the use of such massive bosons leads to complications. According to the above description the transformation of d quark with a charge –e/3 into an up quark with a charge +2e/3 by emitting an electron with a charge -e and an untineutrino with two opposite charges justifies very well the conservation of charge. But the electroweak theory for interpreting β- decay with hypothetical force mediators introduces the additional W- boson for justifying again the conservation of charge because it was assumed that W- having the same charge of electron is emitted by d quark and during its absorption gives off its charge. Of course it seems to be strange. One can say how the mass Md = 3.69 MeV of d quark can emit the very huge boson W with a mass Mw = 80,398 MeV. Under these fallacious ideas the real reaction of β -decay which justifies the conservation laws of mass, energy, magnetic moment, and charge can be incorrectly visualized as a two-step process as follows: d = u + W- and W- = e- + ν . Here obviously the law of conservation of mass is violated because the W boson cannot be produced at every day low energies. Furthermore using it as a virtual particle we have a huge amount of energy like a bomb coming from nowhere and then disappearing into nothing. This inconsistency is due to the fact that the innovators of electroweak theory focused on using the previous fallacious theories with wrong force carriers formulated with excellent mathematics but not looking for physical consistency errors. In fact W and Z unstable bosons can interact with unstable quarks of high energy as mass carriers or energy carriers. To conclude we emphasize that both neutrinos and antineutrinos have opposite charges and behave like the dipole photons which interact with very weak electromagnetic forces with the charge (-e) of an electron. In the same way the neutrinos and antineutrinos like electric dipoles interact with the charged quarks under very weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. Category:Fundamental physics concepts